


Don't Be Scared, Princess

by Anonymous



Series: Bellarke Dark Sins [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 14 year old Clarke Griffin always thought that the cool Bellamy Blake saw her as his sister's annoying friend, but then one day she finds herself in his bedroom and he pushes his cock inside her ass.**read tags**
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Bellarke Dark Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909015
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Be Scared, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction and should be considered as such. If you cant handle the extreme explicit and mature themes, please don't read any further.
> 
> Happy reading!

Bellamy Blake was the coolest guy at Arkadia High and he knew who Clarke was. The 14 year-old went to the same church as his family and his sister Octavia was one of Clarke’s best friends. So he knew her as his annoying younger sister’s churchgoing friend, which sucked, because there were definitely better ways to be known, but at least he knew her name. Not that he ever used it, he always called her _Princess_ , which also sucked. Clarke wished he would take her seriously, because she really liked the 17 year-old senior. He was really hot and smart, and he had the best abs she had ever seen. Her stomach tightened and a blush rose to her cheeks just from thinking of him. Talking to him made her words stutter and turned her face a fiery red which always made him laugh at her. She always felt like such a loser around him.

But one day late September that changed. Clarke had come over to hang out with Octavia, but Octavia hadn’t gotten the memo and was out. Bellamy opened the door and told her his sister wasn’t in, but that she was welcome to wait inside.

“Want to kill the time with some Mario Kart?” he’d asked and Clarke couldn’t believe her luck. _Bellamy Blake_ just basically asked her to hang out with him. 

“If you don’t mind losing,” she quipped, desperately hoping she sounded confident. And mature. And cool.

Bellamy laughed and turned on the PlayStation. “What? You’re not going to pick Princess Peach?” he asked when they had to choose their character.

“No, of course not!” Clarke flushed with embarrassment. Did he really think she was so young and lame that she would choose _Princess Peach_ as her driver? 

“But you are such a Princess Peach. Blonde, a total princess, bad ass, and… _hot_.”

Clarke’s heart stuttered in her chest. Had he just called her hot? “You think I’m hot?” she asked in a small voice.

Bellamy made a sound of agreement. “Fuck yeah. I could just stare at your ass for days. And your tits… Man, you drive me crazy sometimes.”

Clarke swallowed, not knowing how to respond to something so… _vulgar_. “Thanks?” she said softly.

Bellamy smirked. “Don’t play so innocent, Princess. I see how you look at me when I’m not wearing a shirt.” He moved closer to her on the couch- Clarke didn’t dare move. His eyes had gotten dark and he roamed her face. “Do you have a boyfriend, Princess?”

Clarke shook her head. 

“No, I didn’t think so,” he said, and then suddenly he kissed her. Bellamy hungrily pushed his tongue inside of her mouth and it made her head spin. Clarke thought she was dreaming – _Bellamy Blake was kissing her._ Clarke was just getting the hang of it when he pulled away. He stood up and offered her a hand. “Let’s go,” it sounded like an order. He led her to his bedroom upstairs and he locked the door behind them. He started kissing her again when he guided her to the bed. He pushed her onto the mattress and went to lie on top of her. Clarke’s breath trembled when she felt the growing bulge against her shin. Too much. Too fast. Weren’t they just about to play Maria Kart five minutes ago? 

“God, Princess, you’re gorgeous,” Bellamy said against her neck while he marked her with his teeth. His voice was heavy. One of his large hands had found its way under her shirt and now palmed her breast. He squeezed the flesh and played with her nipple. The way he was assaulting her neck and groping her breast overwhelmed her senses, and not in a good way. She’d never been touched like this before and it was too much. His weight on her small frame was suffocating and her stomach squeezed with feelings she had never felt before, mainly something anxious. But Clarke couldn’t make herself say no. This was the first time Bellamy had called her Princess and it didn’t sound like he was mocking her. He was finally taking her seriously and not talking to her like some 10 year-old. Now he finally thought she was cool.

Bellamy moaned. “You love the way I play with your tits, don’t you?”

Clarke swallowed. She didn’t like it, but nodded anyway.

“How about you go lie on your stomach for me?”

“What?” Clarke was now confused. Why would he want her to lie on her stomach?

Slowly, with a light smile on his face, Bellamy took Clarke by the hips and gently rolled her over so that she was lying on her front. The 14 year-old’s heart pounded with fear, and uncertainty coiled in her belly as Bellamy slowly straddled her from behind. Pushing up the pink, flowy skirt to her waist, and sliding off her panties, Clarke’s rear was then perfectly exposed to the boy behind her.

“Bellamy, I- I've never done this before. What are we doing?" Clarke asked in a small voice as she felt the gentle, cold air touch her exposed skin.

“Something that’s gonna feel _really_ good,” Bellamy answered hoarsely. “Fuck, you’re so lucky that you’re already gonna do this. I had to wait for years and it sucked.”

Clarke had no idea what he was referring to, but wasn’t going to risk sounding like an idiot when she would ask what he meant. She felt Bellamy reach down and take her ass cheeks in his hands. She gasped and moaned lightly as she felt him squeeze and fondle her ass before slowly moving her cheeks apart and revealing her small, unpenetrated anus. Bellamy whistled and then walked over to grab something out of his nightstand. “This will make it easier,” he said, but Clarke was looking ahead of her so she didn’t know what he meant.

Clarke heard Bellamy unzip his jeans and join her panties on the floor before he bent over her half-naked form. Using one hand to squeeze her bare ass, Bellamy placed the other one onto her back in order to keep her down and prevent any possible struggling.

The fourteen year-old blonde felt her heart pounding faster than ever as Bellamy pushed her into the mattress, and she realised what was going to happen. She was so scared she couldn’t speak or move. It wasn't until she felt the large, warm head of Bellamy's dick pressing against her asshole that Clarke finally managed to let out words.

"Wait, Bellamy, I've changed my mind, I don't–"

"Shhhhh," Bellamy shushed her. “Don’t be scared, Princess. It’s going to feel really good,” he then pressed his wet dick inside of her, slowly but surely. Clarke yelled out in pain.

“Bellamy, please–” she cried.

“It’ll feel good in a minute, Princess. We’re not there yet,” he ignored her pleas and then continued pushing without pause.

Clarke silently cried as inch after inch of his hard cock entered her bowels. It felt as if a hot pipe was slicing her open. Finally Bellamy had buried himself to the hilt of her ass and his hips were resting snugly against the cheeks of her behind. The girl panted and groaned as she struggled for breath, all the air in her lungs having been knocked out of her by the sheer force of Bellamy's entry. She struggled to keep her cries silent. Bellamy was never going to respect her if she started crying like a baby now and she had already gotten this far.

He seemed to relish his position for a moment, before pulling out an inch and slamming back in. He kept pounding in and out of her. It took him a while before he found a rhythm that he seemed to enjoy, but Clarke found it more bearable when his push and pull was even. However, she still had to bite the blankets from keeping her from screaming because she learned now that Bellamy liked it deep and hard. 

The sound of his body striking against hers soon filled the boy’s room, mixing with the grunts and groans of pleasure Bellamy let slip out of his mouth every time he rammed himself into Clarke's tight little ass. "You're so fucking tight, Princess. Never felt anything so good," Bellamy said as he continued to pound into the fourteen year-old girl, driving his hard length deeper into her bowels with every thrust.

Clarke, however, was in far too much pain to reply. Still biting the sheets of Bellamy’s bed to keep from crying out, her eyes squeezed close in agony. She was now also grabbing the mattress and using them to anchor herself as Bellamy's hips slammed against her ass, pushing his length in harder, faster, and deeper than every thrust previous.

Eventually, after a long while, sparks of pleasure slowly surged through the lower half of her body. The horrible plain felt eclipsing, but Clarke tried to chase those sparks. Soon the tears that left her were joined by small moans of pleasure. As Clarke's pleasure grew bit by bit, Bellamy's was close to reaching an all-time high. Then, Bellamy's thrusting became more desperate, more painful, and any pretense of letting Clarke adjust to his movements quickly ceased. Bellamy’s movement became irregular and his groans grew in volume, so the pleasure Clarke finally started feeling evaporated when Bellamy pursued his own.

Clarke inadvertently let out a high-pitched cry when Bellamy’s thrust grew even more violent. The blonde girl squeezed her eyes closed and gripped the sheets beneath her as she once again tried her best to accept the pain Bellamy was inflicting on her. A few dozen more painful thrusts finally brought Bellamy to the end, and the boy groaned loudly as he buried himself fully into her ass, before unleashing something wet inside of her. _Had he just peed in her ass?_

Bellamy decided to keep his dick inside her for another moment before finally pulling out. “Fuck, that was amazing, Princess. That felt great didn’t it? We should do it again sometime.”

Clarke didn’t respond right away, too relieved it was finally over. She could feel Bellamy's liquid ooze out of her. Her brain had then finally caught onto what he was saying. _We should do it again sometime_ , rang inside of her head. She promptly started crying again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you liked?


End file.
